


Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls: REBOOT

by SoapOpera46sBiggestFan (Akuji)



Category: Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls
Genre: BAMF Koneko, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Five Years Later, Grief/Mourning, Investigation, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Paranormal, Probably will be OCs, Swearing and mentions of sex, Will add tags as I go, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuji/pseuds/SoapOpera46sBiggestFan
Summary: It's been five years since her not so kawaii death.Just when Koneko-chan thinks she can finally move on with her sugoi new lover, it turns out Hitoshi-san may have been more right than anyone expected with those words he'd said after Raku-chan passed...Maybe it was Koneko-chan in denial.(boyxboy girlxgirl! dont like DONT READ!!!!)





	

It had been five, long years.

 

The redheaded neko grasped the picture frame tightly. It was a white color, the word 'tomodachi' delicately carved into the wood underneath the display area. She stared back at the girl photographed beside her, with short green hair and large purple eyes that seemed to convey so much emotion.  _ Raku-chan,  _ she thought.  _ Beautiful Raku-chan with such kawaii features. She was always so happy, yet with an underlying sadness to her.  _

 

Turning the picture over, she admired the penmanship on the back.  _ Happy birthday Koneko-chan desu! You're so kawaii and sugoi, daisuki! Love, Raku-chan. _

 

Sweet, innocent Raku-chan did not deserve her fate.

 

The rabies. The bakeneko. Hitoshi-san. 

 

Before she could do any damage to the frame she set it down on the table, heading towards the bathroom so she could splash her face with water and cool down. Glancing in the mirror, she compared herself to the her in that photo. Her long and sugoi red hair had been cut short, in memory of Raku. No longer were her yellow eyes bright and innocent, but jaded and soulless. 

 

Having the one you loved die in your arms made your kokoro go kuro.

 

It was all because of  _ him.  _ Her vision was red as she punched the mirror, shattering her reflection. "Sono baka! Ese tonto!" She growled, pulling her fist out of the shattered glass. "Ah, kuso." Koneko examined the shards in her fingers. Not sugoi at all.

 

"Koneko-chan?" A voice entered the bathroom. "Oh nooo, what happened?" Koneko felt her hand be tenderly grabbed by another. She looked up to see that Vet-sama had gotten up from their bed, her womanly figure hidden by the blanket she had wrapped around herself. Vet-sama's blonde locks fell around her blue orbs, shining with worry. She nibbled on her pouty red lip as she examined Koneko-chan's wound. "Rawr...Come with me to the living room, I'll get you patched up in no time."

 

Koneko-chan smiled slightly at Vet-sama's shinsetsu. Maybe she could finally move on from Raku-chan, after all these years. After all, she owed it to Vet-sama, who had kept her grounded after Raku-chan's death. After all, someone that kirei tends to be very distracting. "Arigatou, Vet-sama. I'm very arigatoful. After this, perhaps I can make us some herbal green tea." 

  
Vet-sama beamed at her. "Rawr, that sounds oishii desu!"


End file.
